


Static

by witchysyv



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchysyv/pseuds/witchysyv
Summary: A short story to get the creative juices flowing. Inspired by Timecop1983's Static.





	Static

The day had come; October 27th. A rainy day just like last year. It wasn’t as stormy as last year, though. This time the droplets knocked gently on the windows of the truck shop. Lym had driven for quite some time to be where she is now. Six hours to be exact. Six hours filled with loud music, beautiful scenery, and latte’s with creamy toppings. All that to be where she is now. Her destination wasn’t that far anymore. She had to go up state to meet up with some friends for the summer. They had all these things planned together; from trying out a night of luxury in the casino to camping together underneath the stars. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on some toasty marshmallows around the cozy and warm campfire.

Just thinking about it filled her with glee.

It was getting late already. She wasn’t one for waking up early so her day trip was slowly turning into a night trip instead. But, Lym didn’t mind. Driving at night gave her a feeling of absolute serenity. Car windows down, her night time driving playlist on and she was all set to go. Yeah, she did love it. Truck stops at night were different as well. Most of the time they were all kind of the same. A single person behind the counter with the bullet proof glass and her; the only customer buying either a coffee or an energy drink. Sometimes the truck stop had a little food corner. It was interesting to see what kind of people sat there. There was always a guy with a brown jacket, your occasional old man, and last but not least, some teens or people in their early twenties going for a drive. Just like she was.

She threw her last latte for tonight in the trash bin and left the shop while she said goodbye to the cashier. Outside it was dark. She was at the part of the road where the only light source was from the truck stop and once she turned it on, her car. Even though the truck stop’s light wasn’t as bright when she reached her car she could still see it quite well. The Lexus LFA. What a beauty she was. It wasn’t her car, sadly. Her parents allowed her to drive it for the duration of her vacation. She made sure not to get it too dirty. After all, it was really pretty in its clean state. 

It was also a 300,000 dollar car.

She went in and drove away to continue the remainder of her journey. There were some clouds up in the sky, but she could still see the stars shining ever so brightly. She was really looking forward to seeing her friends again. Her oldest friend Roye finished his bachelor’s degree back in May. So, this meet-up was mostly celebrating that. But, it was also to celebrate how everyone worked hard and advanced to the next year of their academic life. Lym was looking forward to seeing their faces again.

After driving for a while clouds started to form above the road Lym was driving on and the rain fell softly again. Even though Lym liked to drive a bit faster on the desert roads the rain hitting her car didn’t go through the music. It was however hard to see what was ahead of her. Her car lights were the only lights in the entire desert. And although the road was pretty much straight forward it was hard to see if there was anything crossing her path. Lym hated the thought of creating roadkill. Her dad accidentally hit a pigeon while driving on the highway once and the sound of the ‘pop’ still haunts her memory.

Pop!

Lym got scared for a second. Her thoughts stringing in fear of the pigeon memory. Could she have hit a desert fox? She hoped dearly that wasn’t it. She slowly pulled over and stopped the engine. She opened the door with a bit of hesitation and stepped out of the car. But what she saw as she stepped out wasn’t blood of a sweet little desert fox. It was her tire that was closer to the ground than it should be. Honestly, it looked like it got crushed by the weight of the car. All Lym could do was sigh in frustration. Of course her car was going to have a flat tire while she was on her way to her friends. And it totally did not surprise her it was softly storming at this particular event. The gods must be laughing at her. Her car didn’t have a spare tire. Oh, they must be delighted to see her like this.

Kicking her car in frustration and groaning loudly she leaned against the car. It wasn’t a total disaster. If she called someone now she would still be there tomorrow morning. Yeah, it would be okay. She opened the door again to grab her phone. Empty. “Oh my fucking..” Grumbly Lym went back out to get her charger from her suitcase to plug it in. She was certain she charged it fully before she left. Did she watch too many videos at the truck stop? No, that couldn’t be it. It was brand new so the battery couldn’t die that fast. While she was rummaging through her suitcase to get what she needed the rain started to pour. Of course it was pouring now. Why wouldn’t it? “I hope you’re having a fun time up there!” Lym yelled out to the sky. The thunder roared in return and lightning struck the opposite part of the road.

Lym wanted to hurriedly grab her charger and get back inside the car before lightning would strike her instead of the ground, but as she looked towards the place where the lightning struck the desert sand there was a girl. Her hair was long and brown. Her pantsuit was shiny for a matte black. There were no words for her. Somehow, Lym found it hard to speak. Beside the fact she didn’t see or hear her coming at all it was like time had stopped. The girl was just looking at her. Her brown eyes piercing her soul. It felt like five minutes had passed before any of them moved. But, Lym didn’t move. It was like she couldn’t. She wasn’t frozen by fear. She was mesmerized. Her eyes transfixed on hers as the girl slowly but gracefully walked towards her. Lym didn’t think. Her mind was hazy, her view blurry. Like the girl was the only thing clear in the fog.

The closer the girl came the more ethereal she appeared to be. An otherworldly being blessing Lym with her presence. Her tenuous frame gliding across the pavement like she was dancing with the wind; her steps not even heard. And before Lym realized it, she was right there in front of her. Their gaze still locked with one another. For a while nothing happened. For a while the girl’s eyes were the only thing speaking to her. But, after a bit, the girl came closer and she slowly put her hand on Lym’s cheek. Leaning closer and closer until their lips softly, and maybe finally touched.

She closed her eyes. She took it in. It felt like the girl was bestowing something on her. A gift. A blessing. She showed her a little piece of heaven. Her lips soft and tender. Her hand firm on her cheek and yet light as a feather. There was no breath on her skin. The more she took her in the more she started yearning. She yearned for her delicate touch. She yearned for her voice. She yearned for her name. She yearned for her soft embrace.

But the thunder roared.  
And the girl was gone.  
The rain once again poured.  
And Lym was alone.


End file.
